


Burnin' Up

by AlexHunt



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompts:-illness-Starter: "Let's say, this is completely hypothetical of course, that I need help hiding a body…?”-A: “Trust me.”, B:  “I have no reason to do such a thing, so no thank you.”, A: “Would you please trust me just this once?”
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Burnin' Up

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“Let’s say, this is completely hypothetical of course, that I need help hiding a body…” Alex requested. 

It was a notion that was curious enough to make Thomas look up from the manuscript in his lap. “You’ve been watching too many detective shows.”

“No! Just go with it.” Alex smirked. “Trust me!”

“I have no reason to do such a thing, so no thank you!” Thomas offered and went back to reading the manuscript in front of him.

“Would you please trust me just this once,” Alex pressed, reaching over to knock the distraction away from him. She missed and collapsed beside him pouting.

Thomas moved his hands through her hair as she laid beside him. “Go back to sleep, my love.”

“No, we have to go now and hide the evidence,” Alex continued trying to sit up in bed. 

“Shh,” Thomas wrapped an arm around her, pulling her against him. 

“But the hypoth-hypothesis-thetical–the body. We have to go. Why don’t you trust me?” Alex struggled against his arms.

Thomas rested the back of his hand against her forehead. “Alex, you’re still burning up.” 

“I'm burnin' up, burnin' up, for you, baby,” Alex bopped his nose and laughed to herself trying to dance to the song in her head. 

“You need to rest,” Thomas insisted.

“_ You _ need to rest,” Alex pushed him playfully but ended up falling into him. 

“Okay,” Thomas breathed moving the manuscript to his night table. She was clearly not going to let him get any work done. “Let’s compromise. We’ll both rest.”

“Okay.” Alex relaxed against him. “But, the–”

“Close your eyes,” Thomas quieted her, caressing her back. “Tell me more about the body.”

Thomas listened to her fever ridden ramblings as he waited for her to fall back to sleep. 


End file.
